The present invention relates to a photocatalytic glass pane equipped with a light source for photochemically activating or exciting a photocatalytic film of the glass pane. Organic contaminants on the photocatalytic film are oxidatively decomposed by activating the photocatalytic film. With this, the surface of the photocatalytic film becomes hydrophilic. Thus, it becomes possible to prevent the formation of dew drops thereon and the resultant fogging.
In order to activate the photocatalytic film, it is necessary to irradiate the film with an excitation light. The sunlight in the ultraviolet region can effectively be used as the excitation light. In case that the photocatalytic glass pane is disposed in a place where the sunlight is not sufficiently strong, it may be necessary to artificially shed the ultraviolet or visible rays from a light source on the photocatalytic film. The ultraviolet rays escaped from the photocatalytic glass pane may, however, cause human health problems. Furthermore, it may not be desirable in some cases to allow even the visible rays to escape from the photocatalytic glass pane.